


Knot A Good Time

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Western, Breeding, Embarrassment, F/M, Knotting, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn With Plot, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Post "One Last Ride" Universe from LemonLush, written with permission! Also a big shout out to both LemonLush and Clearwillow (BrigidTheFae) for some of the ideas!Kagome and Inuyasha want to get pregnant, hilarity and embarrassment ensues. Porn with Plot, basically.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 41
Kudos: 188





	Knot A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/gifts), [BrigidTheFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/gifts).



Kagome stood in front of their kitchen sink with a mug of black coffee and smiled softly. A soft breeze filtered through the mesh screen covering their open kitchen window. The winding driveway leading up to their house still took her breath away, even after being married for over two years. 

_Their_ house. 

God, that felt good. Looking over _their_ front yard, imagining _their_ future kids playing on the new tire swing out front… it was like a dream she never wanted to wake up from. She held the mug closer and leaned forward, watching a bluejay sweep from one tree to the next. 

"And just what exactly are ya doing down here when yer husband was all alone upstairs?"

Inuyasha's strong arms wrapped around her and she melted into his chest. He brushed a smile along her neck and she shivered, rolling her head to the side to give him more access. 

"Speaking of upstairs… today's the day, Yash. The notification on my phone says high chances today."

The way his palms went from cuddly to caressing told her that he got the message. They hadn't been trying to conceive for very long, but he’d been damn near insatiable ever since the words “I want a baby” came out of her mouth. Oh yeah, Inuyasha took his husbandly duties very seriously. 

A sneaky hand inched its way down to cup her bare heat, slipping under her panties to slowly rub across her delicate flesh. She’d never been happier than now that he’d started filing his nails down to make it easier to work with his hands. Being able to finger her was just an added and appreciated benefit, really.

Inuyasha’s soft kisses turned to teasing nips, and she could feel the hard line of him nudging her with every brush of his hips against the cushion of her ass. Kagome went to turn in his arms, but he held her in place with a smirk against her neck. She watched in confusion as he placed both her hands on their countertop and knelt down on their kitchen mat behind her.

“What on Earth are you doing…”

Her thought trailed off as her panties slid off and she was left in his old baggy t-shirt. Kagome felt him part her legs further and then gasped as he dived nose-deep into her pussy. He was serious, gripping her thighs as she pressed back into his face. 

A growl against her clit sent a tremble up her spine and turned her legs to jelly, making her pant out her own moans in response. And when he slurped that little bud between his lips and sucked just the way she liked? Dear God, the man was going to kill her.

But it was when he pushed two fingers inside while fluttering his tongue that had her thighs shaking and pushing back onto his face. Kagome groaned and leaned further onto the countertop as he crooked his fingers as he sped up and felt the way he smirked against her flesh. He’d had over two years to practice that, and knew just what to do to turn her into putty. 

It was almost enough to distract her away from the view of the very familiar truck pulling into their driveway.

“O-Oh my God Inu—!”

His muffled response of “tha’ was quick” clearly meant he thought something else was going on.

“Get up here now!” 

She tried closing her legs to no avail, his head still blocking the way as he chuckled with misplaced masculine pride. A swift kick and a swipe of her ankle had no effect, and he licked one last swipe across her inner thigh before pushing away.

“So impatient Kags… Don’t you worry, I’m gonna f—”

“I-Izayoi, Toga! What a wonderful surprise!”

Kagome’s smile was strained as she heard Inuyasha choke on his words and quickly wipe his mouth on his shirt.

“Hey ma, hey pa!” 

The way that man jumped up behind her to weakly grin at his parents through the large screened kitchen window damn near gave her a heart attack. Izayoi gave him a look for his odd behavior, but rolled her eyes and started talking to Kagome about one of the community events coming up next weekend. But while his mother may not have suspected anything, Kagome nervously watched as Toga raised an eyebrow at his youngest son.

“So, what exactly were you doing down there boy?”

“Looking for a screw. Might’ve found it if y’all hadn’t’ve pulled up.”

Kagome sputtered at her father in law’s bold question, but it was Inuyasha’s cheeky answer that had her blushing and stomping on his foot. Toga’s loud laughter had Inuyasha snickering along, and only made Kagome blush harder.

Izayoi, on the other hand, didn’t understand the subcontext and merely gave her husband an annoyed look as she finished going over the needed tent sizes and decorations with her daughter in law. 

As they wrapped up, Izayoi started to tell Inuyasha to come out and give his mother a kiss, but stopped at the horrified look on the two men’s faces and the embarrassed one on Kagome’s.

“I think this might be one time our son has an excuse not to kiss his mother, dear.”

“Yeah Ma, I just… had breakfast! Yeah! Haven’t brushed my teeth yet. But you two go have fun with those errands for the event! Love you, bye!” 

Toga took his son’s cue and hurried his wife along, giving his son a thumbs up and a smirk behind her back to Kagome’s mortification.

“I’m never going to be able to look your parents in the eye again, especially your father.” Her words were practically groaned into his chest as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

"I think they'll be too preoccupied with all the grandchildren we're about to make them." 

Her comment of "wait, what?" got smothered as he hauled her into his arms and leapt up the stairs to their bedroom. She bounced as her ass hit the bed, and watched avidly as Inuyasha quickly stripped off his sleeping shirt and boxers. Vaguely remembering that she also still had a shirt on, she dazedly pulled it over her head. The look in his eyes made it clear that he was determined to bring the mood back. 

The way he prowled up her body kept her eyes acutely attuned to every movement, following the flex and swell of his muscles as he came to rest above her. His lips brushed across her jawline, up the swell of one ear and nipped. 

Everywhere he touched her left behind a burning ache, growing brighter and hotter with each teasing brush. The heat of his breath on her skin only made it worse, until she felt like she was practically melting under him.

"I wanna fill you up Kagome. Fuck you until you're stuffed with my seed. I wanna watch it pour out…" He traced the words along her skin with heated licks and bites. "You're not leaving this room until you're whelped, Kags."

She couldn't help the small whimper that left her throat or the way her thighs slid open at his words. She was so pent up from when they were interrupted earlier she probably could've cum from his voice alone given enough time. 

He pulled her in for a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue, as he hiked up her thigh. They both groaned as he slid in with one stroke, though she could've sworn his sounded more like a growl. Something was different… it was like he felt harder or thicker somehow. The stretch was always great, but today it felt amazing.

Kagome lifted her leg higher, onto his shoulder, and felt him bring the other around to match. Her knees practically touched the mattress above each ear, and she held in a breath as he gripped her ankles for stability. 

One long thrust, then two, and the rubber band of his control snapped. Bruising, brutal thrusts had her gripping the bedsheets and throwing her head back. With every slap of his hips against hers, he purposefully ground down against her sensitive clit and she clenched around him. The mindnumbing pace he set wound her higher and higher until she gasped out his name, squirming in bliss and clenching around him as he let her ride it out.

As she moved her legs to rest around his hips, she expected to feel the familiar slick of his cum, and was surprised to realize he was still hard and unsatisfied. 

“Flip over baby, I wanna see that ass in the air.” 

With one eyebrow quirked she let him position her, but instead of hands and knees as she expected, he pressed the side of her face into the pillow and bent her spine in a deep curve. The sheer domination in this position, with him completely guiding her movements, sent a deep shiver up her spine. 

And when he pushed back into her and growled out his approval, she could see why. Good lord he felt huge in this position. With every deep push and pull she felt little aftershocks spark across her nerves, thick cock seeming to pulse in time with her desperate clenching. As he sped up, his tightening balls slapped her clit in heavy, stinging taps. 

“Touch yourself. Cum for me when I pup you. I’m gonna—”

He’d practically snarled the last words at her, as if he was having trouble forming the words. It almost sounds like something was in his mouth, maybe a gag? Something in the deep gravel of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and she twisted to peek over her shoulder. 

Red eyes met hers. Crimson stripes stark and jagged proclaimed he was losing control.

She’d only seen him like this one other time.

She should be scared. Why wasn’t she scared? 

Was it only arousing because she knew she’d made him this way? Because fucking her had brought out his demonic side?

His grin turned feral as she whimpered beneath him, predatory eyes following her every movement. It was like the heat within her was turned up to ten, knowing she was playing with fire and how dangerous this could get.

And fuck, if that didn’t have her clutching the pillow and arching back further into his thrusts.

Her hand crept down to comply with his command, rubbing over her clit in fast, even strokes as she panted out his name. Somehow the growling behind her ear didn’t even phase her as he bent forward for leverage, flesh slapping flesh and fucking her with all his strength. One strong hand tangled in her hair and held her down firmly against the pillow, asserting his absolute control over her in that moment.

“ _Good...bitch…_ ” 

The rough snarl was deep and husky in her ear as he held her down firmly… and it was just what she needed to finish. 

Gasping, her whole body clenched and seized, writhing in one of the most intense orgasms she’d had in her life. She swore she felt her soul leave her body as he hilted inside of her one last time and stilled. 

Holy hell, why could she feel each pulse, every hard jerk of his hips ending with a searing splash of his cum inside her? 

Kagome felt him lean his forehead against her back as he panted and tried to regain his composure.

“G-guess you need to let your control slip more often. Fucking hell, Yash.”

He groaned out his acceptance, still slightly lost in the post orgasmic bliss stage. She felt him lift his weight off of her and still, before gently pulling back slightly and stopping. What was he doing back there? 

Shifting uncomfortably, Kagome wondered why he hadn’t moved away yet. Maybe he was trying to increase their chances?

...But chances or not, her hips and thighs were starting to ache. 

“Babe, can you pull out? I’m starting to get a cramp in my leg.”

There was some weird sort of pressure as he pulled away a bit and then stopped. Again, tried to pull away slightly and then paused.

“We might have a problem.”

“What kind of problem? C’mon Yash, I’m going to need to move soon…” She wiggled to prove her point and received a shocked choking sound and felt him throb inside of her.

“D-don’t do that! And it’s an “I’m stuck inside you” kind of problem.”

A… What?

Kagome looked back as she tried to lean away to push him out… but then yelped when she felt the sharp burn of his swollen dick firmly stuck inside of her. 

“I-it’s like I’m swollen or something?! I’m kinda freaking out here! What’s wrong with me?”

At the panic in his voice, Kagome lifted herself up onto her hands and took a deep breath. 

“Okay, let’s just keep calm. Should we call someone for advice… or maybe to drive us to the hospital?” 

At his soft “yeah, maybe” the couple took a moment to move into a more comfortable position, tangling limbs a bit until they were finally able to sit back with Kagome on top. 

He curled around her as she grabbed his phone off the nightstand and they dialed his father’s number and put it on speakerphone. They’d never hear the end of this, she knew, and felt her face heating in embarrassment.

* * *

“Hey pup, what’s wrong? You never call me unless you’re in trouble. No, your mother’s not around, I’m just changing the oil in the tractor.” 

Toga wiped his forehead with a rag as he held his cell up with his shoulder. The sound of his son’s panicked voice through the phone was worrying, and he dropped the rag over his other shoulder. 

“Inuyasha, slow down boy, I can’t understand you. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“W-we’re stuck. Can you drive us to the hospital?” His daughter in law’s nervous voice came over the phone as Inuyasha practically hyperventilated in the background. He could tell the poor girl was worried by the way her voice was shaking, but the meaning behind her words...

“You’re...stuck. Do you mean stuck together? Intimately?”

Toga tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible and not let the laughter out, but he couldn’t help the way his eyebrows rose and his lips curled upwards at Kagome’s affirmative answer. 

God, this was absolute GOLD. 

As a half demon, Inuyasha had never shown any sign that he’d be capable of knotting… so he’d excluded that part of “the talk” when his youngest son had gone through puberty. Of course, he’d explained it all to Sesshomaru, as a full dog demon it was something he’d have to deal with, but he’d thought Inuyasha couldn’t…

Well, damn, was he wrong.

“My dear, have Inuyasha call me back in about 20 minutes. He and I apparently need to have “the talk” again. Yes, I’m sure you’ll both be okay, the swelling should go down by then.”

He heard Inuyasha in the background of the call groan in embarrassment, and couldn’t help the snicker that slipped out.

“Oh, and congratulations Kagome. I suppose I should expect to hear some news about grandpuppies in the next few weeks. Though, how about next time you two at least wait until you’ve taken a test to spread the good news.”

Ending the call after he heard a mortified squeak from Kagome and an indignant shout from his son, Toga slowly sat down against the tractor wheel and stared down at his phone.

His laughter echoed through the field for what seemed like hours.


End file.
